For The Childrens' Sake
by Phoenix710
Summary: The Road Rovers decide to go out for a picnic, but Parvo and Groomer bust out of Leavenworth, and kidnap their twins, Cassie and Alexander. Now, Hunter and Colleen must race against the clock, before Parvo executes the helpless infants.


**For The Children's Sake**

**A Road Rovers Fanfic**

**Author: Phoenix710**

** Summary: It has now been seven months since Colleen gave birth to her twins, Cassie and Alexander, and she and Hunter are enjoying life to the fullest. With Hunter's birthday approaching, everything seems to be perfect. However, Parvo and Groomer manage to bust out of Leavenworth, thanks to Storm creating a ruckus that distracts the guards, allowing Groomer to use the minicomputer hidden in her compact (makeup kit) to shut down the security systems long enough for the two villains to escape. After busting out, Parvo creates a stealth-capable ninja android, and has it kidnap Hunter and Colleen's twins, while the team is distracted by fighting a ton of Cano-Mutants that ambush them at the park. Parvo then delivers an ultimatum: If Hunter and Colleen do not surrender within two days, the babies will be killed. Now, it's a race against time for Hunter and Colleen, who intend to teach Parvo and Groomer how far they're willing to go to protect that which they love most. Rated G (Only the normal amount of violence you'd expect from Road Rovers)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Road Rovers, or any characters associated with the series. Road Rovers and all associated characters within this fic are properties of Warner Bros. Halo, Halo 2, and XBox are trademarks of Microsoft and Bungie. My fan-made Rover character Samantha, and Hunter and Colleen's twins, Cassie and Alexander, however, are products of my imagination. The Stealth Rover, a new Rover vehicle I made up for this fic, is also a product of my imagination. It's a five-seated stealth jet fighter, with built-in thermo-optic camo systems, a transphasic plasma shield, twin 30mm cannons in the nose, wing-mounted lasers, missiles carried inside internally-mounted weapon bays in the fuselage (body), and a top speed of Mach 2.5**

**Author's Note: A katana is a Japanese sword, with a typical blade length of 5-6 feet. High-quality katanas are capable of effortlessly cutting through cinderblock, or even steel. Shurikens are Japanese throwing stars.**

**Chapter One: A Great Day To Be Alive**

Hunter woke up from a sound sleep at exactly 9:30am, and saw that it was an incredibly beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing, and the sky was the most wondrous shade of blue, just like the eyes of his lovely wife, Colleen. The beautiful sable and white-furred Collie cano-sapien awoke minutes later, and said "Good morning, Huntie. Lovely day, isn't it?" Hunter smiled, and said, "It certainly is, Colleen. Every day that I get to spend with you is a wonderful day." Just then, the two of them heard their babies crying, obviously hungry. "I think we should go feed the little ones, then maybe we can take them out to the park for a little while, since it's such nice weather today. In fact, we can all go and have a picnic."; said Hunter. Colleen looked over at him, and said "Huntie, I love the sound of that. I'll go let everyone know, after we take care of the kids." Colleen went into the bathroom to freshen up, and Hunter took the time to reflect on all that had happened in the past few months. They had been pulled into another dimension, and aided the Samurai Pizza Cats, the heroes of that dimension, against a combined plot by Parvo, Groomer, Storm, and the enemy of the Pizza Cats, the Big Cheese. After that, Hunter had married Colleen, and they had a wonderful honeymoon in Hawaii. Soon after that, they had captured Osama Bin Laden and finally brought him to justice, ending his plans of destroying America. Finally, just seven months ago, Colleen had given birth to their beautiful twins, Cassie and Alexander, right at Christmas. They had even finally brought down Parvo, which gave them time to just be together; Colleen, their twins, and himself, along with the rest of the team, since Hunter and Colleen considered all of them like a second family. _'Yes'_; Hunter thought to himself, as he got dressed and prepared for the day, _'It really is a great time to be alive.'_

**Two hours later…**

The Rovers had gotten themselves ready as quickly as possible. Hunter had made out a list of what was needed for the picnic, Colleen and Samantha had made a quick grocery run, and upon their return, Blitz and Hunter gave them a hand bringing the stuff inside and putting it away. Exile watched the kids, since they had quickly grown quite fond of the big Husky. Shag wrapped the sandwiches and other perishables, and placed them into a cooler, while Samantha did the same with the sodas. Both coolers were then loaded into the Turbojet Rover, after Colleen placed some bottles full of milk for the children into one of them. After they made sure they had everything, the group headed out. Once they arrived at the park, Hunter and Colleen spread out the blanket, Exile and Blitz got the food out, and Shag placed some mosquito-repelling candles around, so they didn't have to deal with any annoying bloodsucking pests. Once all the details were taken care of, they began to eat, and just generally enjoyed the chance to get out and have some time to themselves. Little did they know, however, that an evil wind was about to blow their way.

**Chapter Two: The Great Escape**

It was the start of the lunch hour at Leavenworth Federal Penitentiary, and so far, the guards assigned to the Prisoners' Mess Hall thought that this was going to be another ordinary day. They had no clue of just how wrong they were. General Parvo, and his assistant, Groomer, had been brought in by the FBI seven months ago, after a failed attempt to destroy the Road Rovers while they were out shopping for Christmas gifts. Captain Zachary Storm, another inmate that the Rovers had sent to the prison, had been repeatedly foiled by the heroic canine team. He had also garnered a reputation as the official "Most Annoying Inmate", since he never knew when to shut his mouth. He routinely picked fights with other prisoners, and wound up in the infirmary, followed by a stint in Solitary Confinement. In fact, the guards had a running bet on how many days it would be before Storm's big mouth got him into another brawl, which they would always have to drag him out of, before someone stomped him into the floor. Sure enough, Storm's annoying voice was soon heard, as he began his daily rant "Some day"; he said "Some day, I shall escape, take my revenge on those pesky Road Rovers, and then I will rule the world!" Looking over at him, a tall, mean-looking inmate, Mack "The Magnum" Magnusson, who stood at an imposing 6'8", had hair as black as night, equally dark eyes, and huge, rippling muscles all over his body, said "Listen, Storm, nobody wants to hear about your stupid plans, okay? So why don't you pipe down, and go find somewhere else to eat, before you end up eating my fist, then swallowing your teeth, before I turn you into a human pretzel." Several other inmates looked over, and knew that Storm stood no chance. Magnusson was an ex-Marine, who had gone crazy after losing his brother during Operation Desert Storm. He had returned home, and had begun a bloody rampage, killing anyone who dared to anger him in the least, using a .50AE Desert Eagle Magnum handgun, which fired deadly 12.7mm bullets, and packed enough power to blow a watermelon into fruit salad from a distance of a thousand feet, with just one shot. Magnusson was also deadly with his bare hands alone, having killed five police officers, before finally being subdued by ten others, and even then, two of the officers had been lucky to survive. Storm, being the stupid, arrogant fool that he was, just kept on going. "Mark my words, Magnusson…one day…I will have the world in the palm of my hands, then you'll see who'll have the last laugh!" Magnusson had finally had enough. Rising to his full height, he drilled his fist into Storm's gut, sending him flying like a human javelin. The guards immediately called for backup, then rushed to prevent Magnusson from turning Storm into a smear on the floor. Groomer looked up from her food, and over at Parvo. "General, I think I can get us out of here, now that the guards are tryin' to keep Magnusson from stompin' Storm into the floor. All I need to do is use the minicomputer in my makeup kit, hack the security systems, shut 'em down, then you and I can make a run for it." Parvo smiled evilly, and said, "I like how you think, Groomer. Let's get out of here. I've got a serious dose of revenge that I plan on dealing out to those Road Rovers." Groomer accessed her minicomputer, then said "General, here's something interesting. It seems that after you and I got tossed in 'ere, the collie and the mutt had twins. What better revenge could there be, then hitting them right in the heart?" Parvo immediately grinned from ear to ear, then said "First get us out of here, then I'll start on a plan to deal with those miserable mongrels." Groomer typed in some commands to her minicomputer, and within seconds, the lights, save for the emergency lights, went totally dead, the electronic doors opened, and the speakers blared **"WARNING…SECURITY SYSTEM FAILURE! ALL TECHNICAL PERSONNEL PROCEED TO MAIN CONTROL ROOM!!! ALL PRISONERS ARE TO BE CONTAINED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!!!"**

Parvo and Groomer used the cover of darkness to slip out of the room, and when two guards tried to challenge them, Parvo kicked one of them down a stairwell, and threw the other one into a wall, giving the man a nasty concussion. Making their way to the garage, they stole a truck, rammed the security gates, and drove off, headed for their headquarters, with plans to hurt Hunter and Colleen in the worst way possible.

**Two hours later…**

Parvo and Groomer had arrived back at their secret base, and were busy working on the Infiltrator X-1A, a highly efficient, powerful ninja android, armed with explosive shuriken, a carbon-steel bladed katana, and capable of cloaking. They planned on sending it, along with a squad of Cano-Mutants, to the park where the Rovers were busy having their picnic, after locating them with one of their secret spy satellites. After five hours of work, one of Parvo's scientists entered the room, and said "General, the X-1A is finished, and ready to go." Smiling, Parvo said "Excellent. Bring it in." Moments later, the android entered, knelt down, and said "General, what is your command?" Parvo replied "You are to go to this location on this electronic map, and kidnap these two infants, the children of the leader of the Road Rovers, and his wife. Bring them back here when you have accomplished your mission, but do not kill the Rovers, or the infants. Also, give them this note, so that they know what they'll have to do if they ever want to see their precious little pups again." The android stood, and said, "It shall be done, General." With that, the android walked out, and a squad of twenty heavily-armed Cano-Mutants followed.

**Chapter Three: Ambush!**

The Rovers had finished eating, and were now simply enjoying the beautiful weather. Hunter was relaxing with Colleen on a blanket under a tree, while Samantha watched their twins, and Exile, Blitz, and Shag were playing catch. Hunter turned toward Colleen, and said "Colleen, this is probably the most fun I've had for a long time now. This day is going so perfectly, I wish that we could just stay like this forever." Colleen wrapped an arm around Hunter's shoulders, and said "Huntie, I know what you mean. There's nothing I won't do to keep you or the kids safe." Suddenly, Hunter heard laser fire, and Samantha's yells of **"BLITZ! SHAG! EXILE! IT'S AN AMBUSH!!!"** Hunter and Colleen arrived down at the picnic area, and saw twenty Cano-Mutants milling about. Colleen shook her head, and said "Parvo and Groomer must have escaped Leavenworth, Huntie. I've got a bad feeling about this." Hunter said "Samantha, take the kids somewhere safe, and stay with them. I'll let you know when the fight's over." Nodding, Samantha dashed over, took Cassie and Alexander in her arms, and headed for the Turbojet Rover. Just as she was about to open the vehicle, she saw a glint of sunlight reflected off of polished metal, and ducked. Just seconds later, a shuriken whizzed over her head, and hit the street, blowing a fist-sized hole in the pavement. "What in the name of…", Samantha exclaimed, before the Infiltrator X-1A decloaked. "Unless you want to die, Road Rover, hand over the pups. You wouldn't want them to get hurt now, would you?"; the android said, before drawing its katana. Samantha squared off, after setting the kids inside the Turbojet Rover, and said "I don't know who or what you are, but you're not laying a hand on Cassie and Alexander." Samantha went for a spinning roundhouse, which the android effortlessly blocked. It caught her left ankle, then threw her against the side of the Turbojet Rover, knocking her unconscious. Using its built-in lock picker, the android opened the door, grabbed the kids, placed the ransom note on the seat, and then cloaked itself, before teleporting away.

**Back at the park…**

The Cano-Mutants had all taken off, after the Rovers had trounced them soundly. Hunter tried to raise Samantha on his collar transmitter, but had no luck at all. "I've got a bad feeling about this, guys. Let's go check on Sam and the kids."; Hunter said. As soon as they got up to the Turbojet Rover, Colleen saw Samantha sprawled on the ground, unconscious. Colleen pulled some smelling salts out of her mini first-aid kit, which she concealed under the shoulder pads of her armor, and within minutes, Samantha was up on her feet, but still rather unsteady. As Exile put one of his arms around her in order to keep her from stumbling, she said "Hunter, Colleen, I was ambushed by some Ninja android that came out of nowhere. It was after the kids. I'm sorry…I-I tried my best, but…" Samantha broke down in tears, and Exile said "Do not worry, Comrade, you did your best, so I do not think Comrades Hunter and Colleen will be mad at you." Hunter opened the door to the Turbojet Rover, then he saw the note. He read it. _'Hello, you miserable mongrels. I have your precious pups. If you ever want to see them alive again, then mommy and daddy are to come to my headquarters within the next two days, alone. Otherwise, they're dead. Signed: General Parvo.' _"Oh gods…no…please no…" Hunter said, his voice shaking. Colleen went up to where Hunter was standing, and upon seeing the note, and her children missing, she began sobbing, sinking to her knees. Hunter knelt down, then pulled her into a hug, supporting her body with his, until she had cried herself out. Hunter said, "Colleen, I swear to you, Parvo will pay for this. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY messes with my family and gets away with it. Let's get back to headquarters and form a plan. We'll get the kids back, and we'll do it our way, not Parvo's way."

**Back at Parvo's base…**

Parvo smiled evilly, as he had just received word from Groomer that the X-1A had returned, and the Rovers' brats had been securely locked in a cell. "Groomer, my plan for revenge is perfect. If only I could see the mutt and collie's faces right now. That mutt's probably so ticked off that he can barely think straight, and miss karate collie's probably bawling her eyes out." Groomer smiled, and said "General, I got to hand it to ya…your plan is brilliant." Parvo then said "Yes, Groomer, thank you. Once the two lead Rovers get here, we shall eliminate their pups in front of them, Cano-Mutate the mutt and collie, then have them bring the other Rovers back here, and we shall do the same to them! **HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!** cough hack wheeze…ugh…**LOZENGE!!!"** Groomer shot a cherry lozenge into Parvo's mouth, and then the two villains began preparing for the next stage of their evil plan. They had no idea, however, just how badly they had underestimated Hunter and Colleen.

**Chapter Four: Forming a Battle Plan**

Once the Rovers arrived back at Road Rover HQ, they informed The Master about what had happened, and he agreed to allow the Rovers to mount a rescue attempt. Hunter had spent a couple hours up in the bedroom with Colleen, until he had consoled her well enough that he felt comfortable in the knowledge that she had gotten herself in check, and would be ready for the upcoming briefing, and the mission to follow. In the briefing room, the Rovers all gathered at the table, as Hunter began to lay out his plan. "Listen up, Rovers."; Hunter said. "Parvo's made a serious mistake this time. He's kidnapped that which Colleen and I hold dearest in our hearts, and we are gonna get them back. He expects just Colleen and I to go, but that'll be suicide. So…here's what's gonna happen: Colleen and I will go in, together, to make Parvo think we've agreed to his terms, while the rest of you wait for my signal in the Stealth Rover. Once I signal you, I want Samantha to enter the air ducts, find the kids, and then get them safely back to the Stealth Rover. Shag, you stay in the Stealth Rover, and keep an eye on the kids once Sam brings them in. Exile, I want you and Blitz to knock out the security systems. Once that's done, all of you are to join Colleen and I in Parvo's control room, and then that metalheaded tyrant is going to get what he deserves." The Master said "Good luck, Rovers. I'll have Professor Hubert standing by to examine Cassie and Alexander when you get them back here." The other Rovers unanimously agreed to Hunter's plan, then Hunter said **"LET'S HIT THE ROAD,** **ROVERS!!!!!"** Before long, Hunter and Colleen had taken flight in the Sonic Rover, while Exile, Blitz, Shag, Samantha, and Muzzle headed into the Stealth Rover.

**Chapter Five: Matters of the Heart**

After a two-hour flight, Hunter and Colleen landed the Sonic Rover outside Parvo's base, and were promptly grabbed and led inside by two Cano-Mutants each. Meanwhile, the other Rovers watched from the Stealth Rover's recon camera monitor. Exile said, "I hope Comrades Hunter and Colleen will be dokie-okie. This looks really badski." Not able to resist the opportunity, one of the two holding Colleen said, "You know, as pretty as you are, it's too bad the General said that we were to turn you over to him immediately." Growling, Hunter said "Don't even think of laying a hand on my wife, you walking drool factory. You try hitting on her again, and you're gonna end up swallowing your teeth." Smirking, the Great Dane Cano-Mutant that was at Hunter's left said "I'd love to see you try, mutt. You even try to get loose, and I'll rip you apart right here, while Miss Karate Collie there gets a front row seat." Colleen was really ticked now. "Don't you call me 'Miss Karate Collie', you oversized flea motel, and don't think I'll let you get any fun out of me. Huntie's the only one that I'll ever want in that way." The Cano-Mutants marched Hunter and Colleen into the Control Room, where Parvo and Groomer waited. Parvo ordered the Cano-Mutants to stand near the doors, then said, "Well, if it isn't the collie and the mutt. I see you were at least smart enough to come alone like I said." Growling angrily, Colleen said, "We did like you said, Chromedome. Now, where are the kids at?" Parvo said "Ahh..motherly love..how sweet…gag me!! Groomer, show them, if you will." Groomer pressed a couple buttons, which opened a panel in the wall, revealing the twins. They looked tired and hungry, but were otherwise unharmed. Hunter and Colleen rushed over to the cell, and Colleen crouched down to see her beloved twins. Speaking softly, she said; "It's alright now, my dears. Mama and daddy are here now. We'll get you out of there." Parvo said, "I think not. You've got an appointment with the Cano-Mutator, and so do your other friends. Meanwhile, those worthless mongrel pups of yours have served their purpose. Now, it's time to exterminate them." With an angry snarl, Hunter said, "I don't think so, Parvo. This time, you're going down, and you won't escape again!" Tapping the golden license tag on his collar to activate the built-in transmitter, Hunter said; **"ROVERS, MOVE IN NOW!!!!!!"** Before long, one of the air duct covers exploded, with several large chunks of shrapnel hitting the X-1A in the head. As it tried to recover, Colleen jumped it from behind, while Samantha executed a sliding leg sweep, knocking it forward. Hunter grabbed its head, and twisted it to the side, destroying the evil ninja android. Samantha then hacked the coded lock to the cell, scooped up the kids, and jumped back into the air vent. She came back in five minutes later, then said "Hunter, the kids are safe and sound. Shag's watching them, and I brought Muzzle in for backup." Punching the Bull Mastiff Cano-Mutant that had tried hitting on Colleen, Hunter replied "Thanks, Sam. I could use a little help against this overgrown goon here." Samantha charged the Cano-Mutant from the side, and nailed it with a powerful two-heeled flying drop kick, which smashed it into a chair nearby, knocking its lights out. Exile and Blitz came in, after knocking the security system out, and they too began taking out Cano-Mutants. Exile released Muzzle, and it wasn't long before the insane, loose-cannon Rottweiller had mauled his way through at least thirty cano-mutants. Colleen charged Groomer, and began unleashing a furious salvo of punches and kicks, which Groomer had no chance of defending herself against. **"HIYA!!!!! GEORGE FOREMAN!!! MUHAMMED** **ALI!!! SUGAR RAY LEONARD!!!!"** Colleen shouted, as she landed a powerful axe-kick/uppercut/judo flip combo against Groomer, which sent her flying into a wall, unconscious. Exile promptly tied her up with some of the now standard Road Rover issue Carbon Steel restraining cord, which had been tested as being powerful enough to easily stop a semi-truck. Hunter was unleashing his fury on Parvo, and Parvo was caught totally off guard. Hunter was normally laid back, and quite happy-go-lucky, but now, he fought with the fury of a rabid wolverine, and with Hunter's incredible speed, Parvo knew that he had a problem. Hunter had actually managed to disable the shoulder and elbow joints of Parvo's cybernetic arm, by first twisting the shoulder, then jamming his knee upward into Parvo's elbow, shattering it. Colleen, having finished Groomer off, came over and began aiding Hunter. Parvo now knew that he truly stood no chance. Hunter was not only incredibly fast, but his strength was increased by his instincts to protect his family. Colleen, meanwhile, was a master of the martial arts, and, while not as fast as Hunter, the collie was still incredibly agile, and had a rapier-sharp tactical mind. Parvo suddenly felt five of his ribs on the right side shatter, as Colleen's armored boot connected with his abdomen. The impact sent him flying, and he smashed through a chair, and into the wall. As he tried to get up, Exile froze him solid from the shoulders down to the soles of his feet, then Hunter knocked him out with a punch to the head, and was about to punch him again, when Colleen grabbed his wrist. "Huntie, he's already out of action. We have to get him and Groomer back to Leavenworth. Samantha already told them we'd recaptured Parvo and Groomer, and they've got a new cell waiting for them that's impossible to escape from. It's got a titanium/carbon steel polymer alloy door, with a forcefield outside, and the guards are a special detachment of Delta Force soldiers, specially assigned to watch Parvo and Groomer's every move. They'll never get out again." Hunter then said "Exile, scoop up Parvo and load him into the Stealth Rover. Samantha, you take Groomer. We'll take the kids back home, then meet you at Leavenworth." Before long, Parvo and Groomer had been secured, and were on their way back to prison, and Hunter and Colleen were headed back home, along with their beloved twins.

**Chapter Six: A Happy Ending**

The Rovers had all gathered at Leavenworth to see that Parvo and Groomer were properly delivered to their new, permanent home, the new ultra-security cell. The two Delta Force officers currently on duty for this shift, Colonel Frank Greene, and Lt. Colonel Jeff Winters, saluted the Rovers, who saluted in return. Colonel Greene stepped up, and said to Hunter "Don't worry, pal, we'll make sure that those two never get out of here. They won't pose any further danger to you or your family." Hunter smiled, and shook both of their hands, as did the other Rovers. After everything had been taken care of, the Rovers headed back out to the waiting Turbojet Rover, and took off, headed for home.

**That evening, after dinner…**

Hunter and Colleen had finished feeding Cassie and Alexander, after Professor Hubert had examined them, and declared them to be uninjured, just very hungry. The twins were now asleep, and Hunter sat with Colleen on their bed, holding her close. "Colleen, I want to thank you for keeping me from losing my cool back there, when I was about to smash Parvo's head in. I couldn't ask for a better teammate, or a more beautiful wife. I love you, and I will always love you." Colleen laid her head over on one of Hunter's shoulders, and said "Huntie, I almost lost my cool with Groomer back there, but I knew that saving the kids, and helping you came first. I'm just glad we were able to finally get our little ones back safely, and that the rest of us are together again. I don't know what I'd have done if any of us had died back there, especially if it was the twins, or you, Huntie. I love you and the twins more than anything, and if I lost them, or you, my heart would shatter." Hunter said "Colleen, Parvo and Groomer will never be able to threaten our family again, so let's enjoy the fact that we're all safe, and not ever let anyone else try to harm our family." Hunter then pressed Colleen's lips to his in a passionate kiss, before falling asleep.

**Chapter Seven: Happy Birthday, Hunter!!!**

When Hunter got up the next morning, he walked downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast, and saw a sign, written in red, white, and blue lettering, that said "Hunter, there's a special surprise for you. Come to the Rec Room." Smiling to himself, Hunter said, _'This must be Colleen's doing. That lovely wife of mine never ceases to amaze me.' _Heading down to the Rec Room, Hunter could hear American Patriotic music playing on the speakers, and then he heard Colleen's voice "Alright, when he comes in, let's make this a birthday he'll never forget." Hunter walked in, and the entire team yelled **"SURPRISE!!!!!"** in unison. After the rest of the gang sang 'Happy Birthday' Colleen hugged Hunter, then handed him a long, rectangle-shaped gift. Removing the card first, Hunter smiled when he read it. Colleen had obviously made it herself, as it had her distinct style of writing on it. It read: _'To my beloved husband: I hope this birthday is the happiest of all, and remember: I will always be at your side, forever, and nothing will ever stop my love for you.' With Love Forever-Colleen._ Hunter then tore off the wrapping paper, and saw the painting of Washington D.C. at night, complete with an American Flag flying at full staff. "Colleen…thank you so much." Hunter said, pulling her close, not ever wanting to let her go. Exile had purchased a DVD boxed set of several America-themed History Channel shows for Hunter, Blitz got him the Lee Greenwood _'Tribute To America'_ CD, Shag gave him a new CD Player, Samantha gave him an XBox video game system, and The Master had purchased the games Halo:Combat Evolved, and Halo 2 to go with his new XBox. After all the presents were unwrapped, Hunter grabbed a cup full of root beer, and said "Thank you all, for everything. You've made this the best birthday ever, and I'd also like to thank you for helping Colleen and I save our twins, Cassie and Alexander. Most of all, I'd like to thank The Master, for bringing us together as Road Rovers, and giving us a chance to make a difference in whatever way we can." Smiling, The Master said "Hunter, and the rest of you, you all performed excellently on your last mission, and Parvo and Groomer's threat to the security of the free world is finally at an end. You're all good dogs, Rovers. Good, good dogs." Hunter smiled, then said **"To the power of the pack!!!"** The response was a resounding **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"** Hunter began dancing with Colleen, and the other Rovers eagerly joined in. The world was safe, at least for now, and the Rovers were all together, safe and sound. Hunter said to himself; _'Yes indeed…this truly is a great time to be alive.' _Hunter knew that he would always have Colleen's love, and that the rest of the team would always be there to support him, whenever he needed it.

**The End.**


End file.
